Avatar: The Legend of Katara
by Epic Romance
Summary: The last Avatar has just died, and a new one is born into the Water Tribe - Katara. She masters water bending from her father and then travels across the world with her brother to find other teachers so she can end this Century old war. Along her journey she makes friends and struggles with her feelings towards both her Earth and Fire bending teachers - Zutara story with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

The door to a prison swung open as a man covered in armor entered the cell. His harsh voice let out a cruel laugh as those golden eyes settled on an old man's weary face. The old man had fought for so long but had lost hope of every escaping. The man's triumphant and maniacal laugh echoed through his ears that hung in defeat, he spent his entire life withering away in this cell, unable to fight back. As he lifted his tired eyes to meet those of his capturer, they ignited with an idea. He released a surge of fire from his hands engulfing his tired body, and just before he faded into ash, he let out a faint smile – something he hadn't done since he was 12.

An innocent laugh of a young girl bounced of the glaciers as she pulled down a pile of snow onto her unsuspecting brother, knocking him to the ground in defeat.

"No fair! You can't use water bending, that's cheating!"

She laughed again amused by her brother's attitude when it came to loosing. She turned around to see Gran Gran and her mother behind her.

A smile stretched across her childish face as she let out her excitement – "Mummy, mummy did you see what I did?"

"Yes I did sweetie", a kind and gentle laugh escaping her mouth. She turned to Sokka who was dusting the snow of his parka. "Sokka, why don't you take Gran Gran to see your watch tower."

Sokka ran with excitement over to Gran Gran, dragging her behind him. Her mother knelt down holding Katara's arms. She gave her a big hug as tears fell down her face.

"Mummy why are you crying?" the confused little girl asked.

"I know you're still very young sweaty, but with the state the world is in right now…" she stopped herself before saying anymore – after all, she was just a child and it was too soon for her to have to face the horrors of war. "With the state of the world right now, we can't afford to waste anytime" she continued trying to hold back the tears.

"What's wrong mummy?" Her sweat voice questioned again.

"You are a very special girl Katara. Most people, like your brother and me, aren't able to bend, but some like Gran Gran and your father are able to bend water…"

"And me!" the little girl interrupted in excitement.

"Yes you too" the mother continued as she brushed the little girls hand behind her ears, "other people of different tribes can also bend an element like earth, fire or air. But there is only ever one who can bend all four, and it is that persons job to use their gift to help keep balance in the world – and that person is you Katara." The mother held back her tears and the thought of the dangerous task ahead for her little girl to have to deal with.

Katara's young blue eyes stared at her mother in confusion.

The mother laughed as she thought back to when she was deeding Katara as a baby and she sneezed, blowing the food she was holding all over her Parka.

"I have always known what a special girl you are. I love you very much, and one day you are going to change the world".

From then on her life would never be the same. She spent years with her father and Gran Gran learning how to control water, becoming a master of her own element. Gran Gran taught her about healing, whilst her father taught her how to use her opponents energy against them during a fight – Katara didn't understand why she had to learn this right now but in time she would understand.

Tears fell down Katara's face as she held her father tight. His arms surrounded her, comforting her as her body shook with each cry she let out. His gentle lips kissed her forehead as his voice broke from holding the tears back – "I love you Katara – you don't need to cry, I'll be back before you know it". His thumb wiped away the tears that fell on her face. "We'll see each other soon enough".

Katara drew in a breath as she nodded. She knew he was lying to make her feel better but she didn't care – she wanted to hold on to the delusion as long as she could, she wanted to stay strong like her father had taught her to be. She knew that once he ships left the docks to face the Fire Nation ships, they didn't come back.

He looked her in the eyes as he said, "you have grown so much Katara, I am so proud of how far you have come. My little girl has become a strong, brave woman. I am sorry that I will miss your 14th birthday, but I will be back for the next one".

She held her eyes close, trying to get rid of the tears – "you promise?"

He let out a reassuring laugh – "I promise".

All the men waved goodbye again to their families as the ships pulled out to sea, never to return again.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara closed her eyes as she felt the breeze travel through her long wavy hair; she took a deep breath in as she felt the sun shine on her lightly tanned skin. Her mind wondered back to the days her father was still there, how every time he laughed when she dropped the water over her head when training and how he comforted her when the world was to much, it was almost like he was standing there next to her again and that she could open her eyes and see his face once more. Her heart raced with anticipation as she opened her eyes, but the excitement in her dimed when all she saw was a vast ocean, no ships returning home and no father resting his reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Her brother's voice called out from behind her – "Katara, Gran Gran has made your favourite meal for supper".

Katara kept her eyes fixed on the ocean as she responded, "Thanks, that was really sweat of her."

Sokka's eyes fell to the ground at the emptiness in his sister's voice. He walked towards Katara with a smile that he hoped would help cheer her up – "I can't believe I am reminding you of this... but it is your birthday you know, the one day you're actually allowed to boss me around and I have to do what you ask. So what will it be – ooh ooh I know – I could let you make me a fresh batch of blubbered seal jerky – huh huh, won't that be fun."

Katara let out a false smile, her eyes still fixed on the ocean. Sokka realizing why she felt so glum reassured her "Dad will return once he has made sure it's safe for us. He's strong Katara, just like you".

She turned towards Sokka giving her a warm hug, as she pulled her tears back.

"I love you Sokka."

"Yeah yeah, I love you too… so how bout that seal jerky?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a foot massage", Katara said with a smile on her face. Sokka cursed himself for mentioning their families tradition of the Birthday Slave, but was glad that bossing him around made her feel better.

"Maybe after supper, but for now we have someone's 17th Birthday to celebrate".

They started walking back to the village together; Katara laughing at the time he got two fishhooks caught in his thumb. He hopelessly tried to defend himself by arguing that he thought he could use the second to get the first one out.

Her laughing ceased when she something caught her eye – an animal was lying on its side and appeared to be burnt over half it body. Katara ran over to the animal and patted its head – acting quickly she drew the water from her container strapped around her body and began to heal its wounds. Sokka finally reached her and looked at the animal in shock when he realised what the burns meant – The Fire Nation.

Katara stroked the animal's fur and rested its head on her lap, signing to it to calm it down. She pulled a fish out of the pouch that rested on her lap and fed the animal. It was a giant polar bear dog – natural born swimmers native to their land that her people called Kuai. She laughed as the animal gulped down the fish and began licking her fingers.

Katara knew it was a girl as her and Gran Gran had helped many of the Kuai's give birth. "Hey girl" She went to ask Sokka if she could keep her, but had already decided she would regardless of his opinion – "I think I'll call you Kyana".

She finally looked up at Sokka and saw the shock on his face that she knew wasn't caused by Kyana – "What's wrong?" her smile quickly fell, and fear crept into her eyes when she pieced it together – "The village!"

Katara raced towards the village – her feet running as fast as they could carry her, not even realizing she was running at first. Her heart pounded against her chest, palpitating with terror, her lungs compressed faster and faster, her hands trembled and her eyes wailed – she had to get there in time, she couldn't lose her mother, she couldn't lose Gran Gran, she couldn't lose her village. If the Fire Nation were here, that meant Dad… No. She couldn't go there, she couldn't think about what that meant for Dad. Then she stopped. Her heart sank and her stomach flipped, as she looked upon her home – everything was destroyed. Sokka caught up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder; he looked around and saw a red and black figure walking past an igloo. Pulling Katara behind a wall that had yet to collapsed he held a hand over her mouth as she attempted to hold back her screams of pain and outrage.

Sokka held back his little sister until he is sure the troops have left. Katara pounded her fists against his chest screaming in rage – "I could have stopped it! I could have stopped it!" Unable to force her pain down she broke into tears, her arms weak from pounding she let them fall onto his chest. He wanted to break down just as much as she was but knew he had to be strong to protect her. The tears finally stopped and he held her close – rocking her slowly.

Katara looked up to see Kyana standing over her, sniffing her hair. She brought her hand up to the Kuei's nose stroking it gently, but was interrupted when she heard a grown coming from inside an igloo. Her and Sokka ran in brushing the curtains aside to see Gran Gran lying on the floor next to her mother. Unable to hold herself up, she fell to the ground and began stroking Gran Gran's hair, then looked to her mother to see if she was alive. Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision; she shook her head – "No. No. No_"_ she thought, "please be a dream, _Please_!" Gran Gran grabbed her hand pulling her back to reality – "Katara listen to me" the words struggling to escape her mouth. Katara couldn't control her breath, "No. No. No" her mind tortured her before she finally cried out "I am so sorry Gran Gran, I should have been here. I could have stopped", Katara cried as she held her Grandmother's hand.

"Katara listen to me", she repeated, forcing Katara out of her emotional panic. "You need to master the other elements if you are to stop the Fire Nation."

"But how Gran Gran, how am I supposed to save the world when I can't even save my own village? I should have been here".

"Katara, if you were here when this happened then you wouldn't be able to be there for the world when the time comes." – She struggled getting each word out, but continued on as she placed her hand on Katara's cheek – "It is your destiny Katara to end this war, and I believe in my heart that you will succeed." Katara rested her hand over Gran Gran's, nuzzling her tear soaked cheek into her gentle grasp. She turned to Sokka who was standing over the two as she released her last breath – "It is your responsibility to protect your sister now Sokka".

"Gran Gran. Gran Gran, No!" Katara collapsed over her grandmothers body – holding her in a fading embrace – "please wakeup Gran Gran" she screamed as tears ran down her face.

Katara held her arms to her chest as she stared out at her now ruined village, her eyes flooded with pain at the sight of all her loved ones burned bodies. Her body jerked as Sokka rested his hand on her shoulder, then she closed her eyes trying to push the tears back down. Sokka reaches into his pocket with his free hand, clinging to an object tightly before he ties it around her neck. Katara places one of her hands on the pendent and faintly smiles – "Mom's necklace." Her mind races back to her mother's gentle, caring face – how her warm smile always calmed her down, her kind hands always stroking her hair to comfort her, and her loving eyes that said all that needed to be said with one look.

"She would have wanted you to have it." he said whilst he turned Katara to face him, placing both his hands on her shoulders – "we all believe in you Katara, I know you will be the one to end this war, and we can finally live in peace."

Kyana slowly walked up to Katara and nuzzled her head in between the siblings, causing them give her a hug and smile as their weeping eyes began to stop.

They searched their village for supplies – gathering sleeping bags, tents, food and water as well as clothes for their long journey ahead. Sokka was able to craft a saddle for Kyana to wear – at first she wasn't too happy with it but then started to warm up to the feel of it. The two of them cast their eyes back over the village as they reminisced on their childhood – they are no longer the weak children they once were. This war has touched them personally and it's time to end it. They both climbed into the saddle and with a jerk of the reigns their new life begins.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter has been updated – nothing has changed in terms of plot, I have just made the story flow a little better. Thanks for reading J

Oh and I forgot to do the disclaimer for the first 2 chapters so here goes – I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender because I am not awesome enough to own a show that epic!

After weeks of Travelling, being surrounded by nothing but water and the occasional chunk of ice they would camp on for the night, Katara, Sokka and even Kyana were relieved to finally see some solid ground. When they stepped onto the shores of the Island, all three fell to the ground making sand angels. "Oh sweat, sweat mushy sand, how I love its mushiness" – Sokka was clearly at the point of delirium and Katara was finally relieved to be able to put some space between her and her brother. After their initial joy subsided, they made there to the village to restock their supplies, and maybe if they were lucky they could find an Earth Bending teacher.

As they climbed up the beach, they were surprised to see a whole thriving town full of markets and houses. Katara's eyes widened at the sight of a giant statue – a woman whose face was painted white and wore elegant green robes. The paint was worn and the wood had started to crack but the two golden fans clutched in the woman's hand seemed to be in pretty good order in comparison to the rest of the statue. Once Katara had finished taking in the statues beauty she shifted her head to her brother whilst asking, "who do you think that is?" But when she looked to her brother she realised he was preoccupied with the sight of something entirely different… "MEAT!" he screamed as his dilated eyes zoomed in on a medley of cured meats. Sokka instantly ran towards the food, and before Katara could stop him he was already on a collision course with someone who interrupted his beeline path to the food. Katara started to run towards him but her path was interrupted by a wagon a cabbages pulling in front of her. "Sokka stop!" she yelled just before she heard a crash followed by a girlish cry. She ran behind he cart and towards the commotion, only to be surprised to see Sokka on the ground as a girl dressed similar to the statue stood over him. Katara couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the sight.

"Why were you trying to attack me?" the girl directed at Sokka.

Katara quickly interjected before things got out of hand "I am so sorry for my idiot brother. He wasn't trying to attack you, it's just we've been travelling for weeks and when my brother finally saw some real food… let's just say he is very driven by his stomach." Katara tried to laugh in attempt to lighten the situation, hoping it didn't come off as nervous as she felt.

"I see," the girl proceeded whilst looking at the two with narrowed eyes, "from the looks of your clothes, I am guessing that you're from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Yes, we left recently after…" Katara's head fell to the ground as the memories of that one afternoon flashed through her head. The girl immediately knew what she meant as she had seen many Fire Nation raids during her travels.

"I'm Suki", she said in an upbeat voice with a smile stretched across her features in an attempt to take Katara's mind of the subject.

"I'm Katara and this is my brother…" she gestured to the ground where Sokka was lying when she realised that he was no longer there. Her eyes followed the footprints that led to the meat stand. Suki followed her eyes as Katara's face drifted to a frustrated frown. "That boar-q-pine is Sokka" she said whilst shaking her head – _can't he ever be civilized when he's around food_.

"If you guys are hungry, you're welcome to join me and the other warriors for supper if you like". Katara gratefully accepted her offer and then turned to the meathead stuffing his face "Sokka!" she yelled causing him to jump at his sister's harsh motherly voice. He gulped down the rest of the food and kept is eyes glued to the ground as he reluctantly stumbled over to her – avoiding looking at the frustrated glare that could have caused him to burst into flames if she knew fire bending. It was fair to say that a few weeks alone with your siblings and a giant beast was enough to make one a little edgy.

Kyana and Sokka followed closely behind Katara and Suki, Katara occasionally giving him that "behave yourself" look.

"So who is that statue of?" Katara asked as they walked through the market.

"That's Avatar Kyoshi – she founded the Kyoshi warriors."

Katara fell silent at this, her brother and her had talked about their need for secrecy to avoid suspicion, but she didn't exactly know how to handle talking about the Avatar with outsiders. "She is very beautiful."

"That statue was erected in her honour." After a brief pause Suki started to talk, "Katara, since you're from the Water Tribe, I was wondering if you knew who the next Avatar is?"

Katara's legs suddenly froze as she came to an abrupt halt. Realizing how her reaction must of looked to Suki, she quickly cleared her throat "Um, no, the next Avatar must have been born into the Northern Water Tribe, our village was very small."

The use of past tense didn't escape Suki, nor did the sudden change in behaviour, but she could tell this was a sensitive topic and didn't want to push the matter. Katara desperate to change the subject asked about supper – "so what are we eating for supper?"

Whilst this abrupt change in subject didn't go past Suki, she decided to play along – "tonight is pan fried noodles and roast duck".

"Mmm, sounds delicious" Sokka interjected and Katara rolled her eyes, she was finally relieved to be around someone other than her brother.

Suki attempted to hold back a loud disruptive laugh as Katara was telling her about Sokka's 'attempt', if you could even call it that, at hunting; and his incoherent ramblings trying to defend himself only sending her into a deeper laughing fit. Once Suki's laughter had subsided, Katara remembered their mission.

"So Suki, are there any Earth Benders on this Island?"

"No, only non benders live on Kyoshi Island – that's one of the reasons the Fire Nation has left us alone. Why do you ask?"

"Just curios that's all. So are there any other villages near by that we could find Earth Benders?"

"Why the curiosity in where to find Earth Benders?"

Katara quickly ran through a response in her head – they were looking for a friend of their fathers, they don't know where he lives but they know he is an Earth Bender, his name was Hiro and he often came to visit them in the South Pole. That was a reasonable answer and just as Katara opened her mouth to speak, Sokka interrupted – "We're uh… looking for our uh… a uh distant cousin of ours – Rh… Rhaku."_ Nice save_, he congratulated himself as he looked over to Katara and winked whilst giving a thumbs-up. Suki raised an eyebrow at Sokka before turning to Katara with a suspicious look.

_Sokka you idiot!_ Katara death glared her brother before turning to Suki to salvage the situation – "He visited us often and we thought it might be nice to visit him." She provided with a forced smile. "So, how long have you been a Kyoshi warrior?" Katara asked trying to change the direction the conversation was headed.

Suki searched her eyes suspiciously before answering. "I have been training for years now. I could show you a few moves if you like" she offered with a shrug.

Katara jumped at the idea of learning a new fighting style – "That would be great! Thanks".

"No worries, your brother is welcome to come along too – it's not tradition but I can see he needs help…", both girls glanced towards Sokka who was reaching across everyone to grab the plate of roast duck in the middle "… _a lot _of help."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much to all those people who reviewed! I honestly didn't expect this at all! I only put this story up cause I wanted to write some Zutara fanfiction and I didn't even expect anyone to read it. Thank you soooo so so much! I appreciate all the positive feedback – KEEP GOING! – It's the only thing that's going to keep me writing this story. In the words of Bolin "Please, go on. I enjoy praise". I am also really grateful for the construction criticism – feel free to keep it coming and I will do my best to take it under consideration and try to improve my writing J

[NB: For those of you who are reading the story for the first time you can ignore this paragraph as it probably wont make any sense to you.]

I do realise the last chapter kind of went a bit fast – I apologise for that as I kind of got excited about getting to the Zutara bits and sort of rushed it a bit. I have updated it so that it flows a little better and I have also split it into 2 chapters. This chapter was the second part of the last chapter but it has a lot of changes (not many plot changes – so you can skip it if you want, but just a bit more elaboration on the part where Suki shows Katara the different fighting styles and the bit where Katara talks to Sokka about Suki)

I am really sorry that the update is late – I was in the middle of Trials L They are over now though, so I should be able to update much more frequently and I hope I don't disappoint you with the story J

Without further adieu, here is Chapter 4 (although you may have already read it, and you can skip to chapter 5 if you wish although I suggest reading it as it explores Katara's feelings towards Suki a bit more)

"How come I have to wear this dress and Katara doesn't", Sokka complained as he self-consciously crept out from behind the folding screen dressed in the warriors uniform and face paint.

Suki didn't answer him, only laughed with Katara at how ridiculous he looked.

"Sela will show you some of the basic defense and attack forms we use", she gestured her head to another girl dressed in their green robes before turning to Katara – "You will be my pupil", she said jokingly, giving a superior nod. Katara replied, "yes, Sifu Suki", whilst bowing in return before they both broke out in laughter. _I haven't had this much fun in a while_, Katara thought with a smile whilst following Suki to the centre of the room.

Suki demonstrated a few different forms to Katara, "Avatar Kyoshi created this style of martial arts based around the four elements". She lightly bounced from one foot to another, "this set was developed based on Air Bending forms – it centres around the idea of changing direction in a moments notice without loosing momentum, being quick and light like the wind". Suki repeated the steps through again as Katara joined in. "Your pretty good at this" Suki remarked.

"Thanks, I haven't really done this before but it doesn't seem too different to water bending, they are both peaceful elements".

Suki stopped her forms and quirked an eyebrow "You and you're brother are water benders?"

"I am, but thankfully my baboon of a brother isn't or we'd be in trouble" she replied with a slight chuckle and shake of her head. "My father taught me everything I know, before he left to fight in the war" her happy demeanor suddenly darkened at the memory of standing on the edge of the ice watching her father's boat until it was out of sight.

"Maybe you could show me later today, I have never seen a water bender before". Suki understood her pain, and tried to keep her mind occupied.

"Sure" Katara said with a sad smile.

After practicing a few more times, Katara had perfected those few forms. "Well since you picked that up so quickly, we might as well move on." She began to shift her body around, controlled but flowing: "I know you are a water bender, but I may as well show you the non-bender's way of using it to fight". Katara followed Suki closely, recognizing some of the movements as water bending forms with a twist to compensate for the hand-to-hand combat component.

After going through the forms a few times, they decided to move on to something more challenging.

"Let's see if you can handle the style derived from Fire Bending – waters natural opposite", Suki said whilst smirking.

"Fire Bending is based on strength and power, so it is best used for the offensive. The idea is to strike through one's opponent." Suki said as she stepped forward, demonstrating a powerful blow. She turned towards Katara and told her to try the set she just performed. Katara took the initial stance and awkwardly, but powerfully, moved through the stances. Suki blinked and raised her eyebrow in confusion as Katara delivered the final blow. "That was… that was pretty good".

After Katara finished the powerful blow with a fierce determination on her face she realised where she was. Quickly shifting to a neutral stance she let out a nervous laugh, "why don't you show me the style based on Earth now".

Suki looked at Katara then shifted her attention to Sokka in the background hopelessly falling to the ground, before focusing back to Katara who's nervous smile clearly suggested something was off. _What is she hiding?_

Suki put her suspicions to rest for now, deciding she will sus it out at dinner. "Earth Bending is based on firm, solid stances – like a rock, and is therefore best used for defending and standing one's ground." Just as Suki finished her demonstration she looked over her shoulder to see Katara through the first of the 8 forms, keeping her movements solid and strong. Suki furrowed her brow in confusion, surprise and suspicion. _How is she this good? She said she hasn't done this before?_ _But why would she hide that? What isn't she telling me…_

Suki's thoughts where interrupted by Sokka's girlish scream as he was thrown across the room by Sela. Sokka landing in the middle of the two girls looked up to see two very amused faces smirking down at him with their hands on their hips, his checks turning a bright shade of red as his bottom lip powted.

Suki stepped over the young 'warrior' to stand next to Katara, an idea in her head. "It is the combination of all of these styles that makes the Kyoshi warriors such strong fighters, just like the combination of all the elements in one person makes the Avatar so powerful" Suki quirked a suspicious eye, whilst searching Katara's for some sort of reaction to her mentioning of the Avatar. Katara realised the sort of look in Suki's eyes was one of suspicion and decided to do the only thing she could think of to get out of there… "oh boy am I tired" she muttered whilst letting out a feigned yawn and stretching her arms over her head. "I think I am going to go to bed for the night" Katara finished whilst starting to head out the door.

"Aren't you going to get some dinner?" Suki frowned, slightly annoyed at Katara's evasive behaviour.

"Oh I'm fine, I think I just need to get some rest. See you tomorrow…" Katara's words became lost as she ran out of the training room.

Katara tossed in her bed in frustration, only getting more annoyed at her inability to fall asleep due to her constant stream of thoughts. _Ugh_, she inwardly sighed_. I wonder if Suki suspects anything? Why did she mention the Avatar and look at me like that? It's obvious she knows something is up, but she couldn't have possibly figured it out, could she?_

Katara rolled onto her back and stared at the thatched roof. _I mean, I know my brother and I don't exactly scream_ normal_, but she couldn't possibly know. She does seem smart though, and she is obviously very kind and giving judging from the hospitality she showed a bunch of strangers. _

She lifted her head and shifted it slightly adjusting its positioning on the pillow, her unfocused eyes still staring at the roof. _I really like Suki – I have a lot of fun around her. It's a nice change from the constant worry and fear that I have to deal with. I wish I could just have someone to talk to so I don't feel so alone. I haven't really had a friend before – there wasn't much of a chance in my village considering there are no girls my age and the closest I have come to a friend is Gran Gran, which now that I think about it, is pretty sad. Maybe I should tell Suki… Wait! _Katara quickly stopped that thought._ You know you can't do that – It could risk everything. What if she told the Fire Nation who you were, and you were captured and kept in a prison for the rest of your life? And what if they hurt Sokka, I couldn't stand to loose another person to the Fire Nation. But I don't think Suki would do that._

With another sigh Katara rolled on her side and pulled the pillow closer to her. _If Suki knew, maybe I could have a friend that I can trust and rely on, and turn to for support. Sokka's not really good for that, I mean he's my brother and I know he loves me and tries to protect me, but it's just not the same. Ugh! This is so frustrating!_

She frowned at her brother who was half hanging off the bed with his head resting on a drool soaked pillow. _Maybe I should talk to him for advice, I can't just go off and do what I want when my actions will affect both of us. He is my brother after all, maybe he'll understand._

"Sokka" she whispered. "Sokka." Despite her aggressive tone he continued snoring and mumbling incoherent words. "Sokka!" she yelled whilst heaving her pillow at his body. He jolted awake as he fell out of bed, making a large thud that echoed through the paper doors. "Shhhh! People are trying to sleep Sokka."

"So was I until you threw your stupid pillow at me" he murmured whilst climbing back in to the warmth of his bed and throwing the pillow back at Katara.

She caught it easily. "Sorry, I needed to talk to you."

Letting out a sigh he questioned, "what's wrong" with a slightly disinterested tone.

"I've just been thinking about how much fun I had today with Suki. You know I've never really had a chance to have friends before, and Suki and I were really getting along well today… so I was thinking… well I had an idea…"

"Spit it out Katara", Sokka snapped whilst rolling his eyes – he didn't like it when people interrupted his sleep. He was a man of few needs – food and sleep.

"Well I was thinking of maybe telling her that I'm the Avatar."

"Are you crazy!" – Sokka was defiantly awake now. "We can't just go around telling people willy-nilly. We may as well just waltz into the Fire Lords Palace and offer yourself up as a prisoner."

"It was just an idea Sokka!" Katara snapped back. "You have no idea the kind of pressure I am under! It's not like you have to face the biggest, baddest man on the planet, and not to mention his gigantic army of Fire Benders who are all trying to kill you! Why don't I just leave it up to you to face the Fire Lord!"

"Calm down Katara, people are trying to sleep, we don't want people finding out you're the Avatar" he whispered whilst gesturing at her to hush with his hands.

"Oh _now_ you're concerned with not waking people! You are… ugh, you're just so infuriating" she yelled as she stormed out of the room in a fit of rage.

Little did she know someone was standing on the other side of the door.

Katara cradled her knees in her arms as she watched the water lap against the sand, the moons reflection rippling with each splash. She quickly turned as she heard footsteps approaching – "whose there?"

A soft voice mumbled, "it's me, Suki" as it approached.

"Oh" Katara mumbled as she turned back to her element.

Suki joined the water bender, mimicking her position without realizing what she was doing.

"Hey" Katara whispered, trying to mask the sorrow in her voice.

After a bit of silence, Suki took a deep breath and began to say "I heard your conversation with your brother."

Katara jumped slightly but continued looking out to the ocean.

"I know… I know you're the Avatar."

_Guess I didn't have to tell her after all_, Katara thought with a slight laugh to herself. _I wonder what she'll do with this information? Best case, she'll keep it secret and help me prepare for my journey… Worst case, she'll turn me over to the Fire Lord and collect a big sum of money for herself_. Katara's thoughts were interrupted when Suki spoke again. "I want to help you."

Her head swiveled on it's own accord to face the warrior, bewilderment plastered across her face "you wanna what now?" _I did _not _expect that one._

Suki sighed as she turned to look at Katara as well, "I want to help you."

Katara could see the seriousness in Suki's eyes and turned her head to the sand. "Why?" was all she said.

"I have seen what the Fire Nation has done to the world – Kyoshi Island may be isolated, but it's still affected by the war, and I personally have seen the ruthlessness and destruction of the Fire Nation. I am sick of them ruling everyone's lives. It's time to get back our nations and the only person who can do this is you Katara. I want to help you in any way I can – whether it's being a shoulder for you to cry on or a soldier whose got your back in a fight."

Katara let out a small smile – "thanks Suki."

"This may sound strange, but although I have been surrounded by the other Kyoshi warriors, I have never had a friend like you Katara, you are an amazing person. Plus you'll need someone to keep you company – that bone-head brother of your must get pretty annoying when it's just the two of you."

"Wait till you have spend 3 weeks alone with him – I'm surprised I still have my sanity" Katara joked.

Both girls smiled and looked out at the ocean, dreaming about the day this war would finally end, and they could finally live in peace. Suki brought their thoughts back to reality – "we better get some sleep. We have a long journey a head of us."

"Where are we going?"

"The Earth Kingdom city of Garsai. I know a few Earth Benders there that may be willing to teach you."

The next morning all three of them loaded Kyana's saddle with supplies, Sokka grumbling the whole time about having another girl joining them instead of a guy. "Your next bending teacher better be a man Katara, I'm not going to be the only one doing the heavy lifting around here."

"What do you mean _you're_ the one doing the heavy lifting? You can't even lift that sack of potatoes." Katara remarked whilst gesturing to the mesh bag on the ground.

"I can too lift that!" Sokka snapped as he pulled the handle with great force only to be jerked to the ground. Katara laughed as she watched him alter his positions in an attempt to even get it to budge. With a flick of the wrist, she streamed the water under the bag, lifting it into the saddle, and 'accidentally' splashing Sokka in the process.

"Hey!" Sokka's dripping form yelled as he squeezed his fists in anger, "I would have lifted it up there if you didn't interfere!" he continued to protest. After Suki's and her laughter finally settled, they helped Sokka into the saddle before taking off across the ocean with Sokka complaining about being drenched for a solid 10 minutes and Katara refusing to dry him until he admitted he couldn't lift the bag. Suki could tell this was going to be a long journey…


	5. Chapter 5

Kyana collapsed on the shore when they arrived at Garsai, the others just about ready to do the same – although the saddle was comfortable, they all missed the sturdiness of solid ground.

"Ahhgh" Sokka groaned as he rolled off the saddle and face planted into what he thought was sand, but turned out to be small hard rocks. Both Suki's and Katara's heads poked over the edge of the saddle staring at the boy grasping his head in pain. Katara's expression quickly became one of anger as she placed her hands on her hips, still looking down at her older but definitely not wiser brother.

"Sokka, why would you do that?" Her stern expression faltered when she saw the little bit of blood on his forehead, her motherly instincts quickly taking over. "Are you okay?" she asked as she climbed down, closely followed by Suki.

Sokka winced as he saw the blood and was about to complain in his high-pitched voice as he usually would before realising Suki was there.

"No, I'm… ah hem…" after clearing his throat he continued in a much deeper voice, "I'm fine, I'm a man Katara, a little blood is nothing" he swatted his hand in a 'no worries' gesture and his body quickly followed his hand, forcing him to stumble to regain his footing. "Hey, why are there birds circling my head" he asked as he stared at the empty sky above him one eyebrow quirked.

"Maybe he should sit down." Katara and Suki guided him to a large rock to rest.

"Suki, will you watch over him while I head into town to get us some more supplies?"

"Sure. The town is a few miles that way." Suki pointed over a small cliff and Katara nodded in response.

"Since it's getting late, we'll spend the night here and you and I can head into town tomorrow morning to find these friends of yours – we want to try stay out of danger so it's probably best to stay near the water in case we have to make a quick exist."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Suki offered but Katara politely declined "I think it's best if you watch over that dodo head before he gets himself into anymore trouble. Besides, it won't help if two of us are tied from the walk." Suki just nodded in reply. "Try to stay out of sight. I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Will do, and try not to raise suspicion" Suki smirked.

"Okay." Katara picked up her bag from Kyana's saddle and patted her animal guide before heading over the small cliff towards the town.

The Town was a lot bigger than Suki made it see. Although it was smaller than Kyoshi Island, it was still filled with rows of shop stalls and a few buildings of what looked to be pubs and restaurants. Katara never imagined a world outside of her quaint village in the South Pole, and although it was a bit overwhelming, she enjoyed being around this many people and seeing a thriving town. It made her miss her home, and her family.

Katara walked past a few stalls selling fruit and vegetables – looking around at the options and found herself ending up in front of a bar. _I could _really_ use a drink, I'm sure they won't mind_, she thought (although she knew this was just an excuse, but hey, she has to deal with her brother – she deserves this). She snuck a quick guilty glance from side-to-side confirming that neither Suki nor her brother was anywhere to be seen. _What's the harm in one drink_, she shrugged as she walked towards the door.

As Katara walked in to the bar, she noticed how quiet the place got all of a sudden, with everyone's eyes directed at her. She felt very self conscious under everyone's heavy eyes, and realised how her Water Tribe clothes must stand out in comparison to the simple greens she had come across so far. She cleared her throat and began walking to the bar with as much confidence as she could muster, although her point at avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room probably didn't help her cause.

"One Sake please" she asked the bartender whilst she placed her bag on her lap. The Town seemed nice enough, but she wanted to keep the money close to be safe – they didn't exactly have an unlimited supply. At least now, thanks to Suki, they had some Earth Kingdom money as opposed to the few Water Tribe coins she carried before.

"Here you go" the bartender smirked as he placed the drink in front of her.

"So I haven't seen you around here before. Is that a Water Tribe getup?" The man asked with a quirked eyebrow. Katara hadn't really paid much attention to the man before that, her attention was more on the number of eyes glaring at her, but now she got a look at the him she noticed what she assumed to be some sort of knife scar stretching across his face dissecting his eyebrow and bridge of his nose. The man loomed over her, his bulky muscles not hidden under the thin fabric he called a shirt. Katara looked up at him slightly intimidated but quickly composed herself.

"I am just passing through, and yes it is." She said in a cavalier tone, deciding to keep her answers vague, like Suki said – no need to cause suspicion (although she was sure her entrance completely fucked that up).

"Huh, we don't see too many Water Tribe people passing through here" the bartender quirked an eyebrow as he wiped down a bench that was clearly clean.

"Suppose not" Katara replied as she took a sip of her drink, slightly cringing at the taste but persevering.

"Not much of a conversationalist are ya?"

"Nope", her short response only confirming the man's statement.

"Well, ya best be leaving soon", the man leaned closer, "the Fire Nation don't take too kindly to your type". He jerked his head towards a group of soldiers huddled in a corner holding a conversation occasionally glancing at her. "And I don't want no trouble. So ya best be leaving soon." He finished with a threating glance that Katara responded to by meekly nodding.

The bartender gave her one last look before walking over to another customer that just arrived. She continued to drink her Sake, adjusting to the taste. She peered over her shoulder at the Soldiers, meeting the gaze of the one in the far corner who seemed to have been glaring at her for a while. She quickly turned her head back to her drink taking another sip and noticing a man with a scar across the left side of his face further down the bench starring at her as well. When she locked eyes with him he stood up and made his way towards her before leaning on the wooden surface in front of her and whispering, "you shouldn't be here". Katara turned to him, anger across her face "do I know you?" she said with a raised eyebrow. _Why is everyone telling me I shouldn't be here?_

"I said you should leave"

"Why would I do that?" – She'd had enough of strange men telling her to leave. It was bad enough when her brother tried to boss her around, but she wasn't going to stand for a bunch of randoms telling her what to do.

"It isn't safe for you here, those men want nothing but trouble." He said whilst using his eyes to gesture at the group.

This set her off and she responded with a dirty glare – "Not that it's any of your _business_, but I can _handle myself_" she scowled before taking another sip of her drink, now welcoming the taste.

The stranger only scoffed and rolled his eyes before adding "not against those men".

The said men had gotten up from their seats and approached the counter – the one that she caught starring at her earlier headed for the seat on the other side of her whilst the others hung back.

"Another round for me and my men!" he barked before turning to Katara with a grin that she couldn't quite interpret. He leaned in and whispered in a tone that quite frankly frightened her, although she was too proud to ever admit it, "What's a pretty young thing like yourself doing in a place like this?"

She decided the best approach would be to just ignore him until he goes away and continued sipping her beverage.

The man looming over her looked to his men then back to her before yanking her jaw and forcing her to look him in the eyes – the fierce brown looming over her with anger.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you filth!" he spat out – obviously this man didn't like to be ignored. Katara narrowed her eyes in a challenge. Her father had taught her to be brave and stand up for herself, and that's exactly what she was going to do. With a smirk, the waterbender slammed her knee into his groin, causing him to double over in pain before he was met with a splash of boiling water in his face, forcing his decent to the hard wooden floor. Katara let out a self-satisfied grin as he met the ground with what sounded to be a very painful thud, her smirk only widening as she looked up at the rest of them. _This is going to be fun._ The men started rushing towards her and she readied herself for a fight but was gravely disappointed when an arm grabbed her and pulled her towards the exit. She tried to pry his fingers off but apparently a very strong arm was hidden beneath all that black clothing. They made it out the back door and continued running, weaving through the network of houses and streets.

Katara of course frustrated that he intervened decided to start scolding her so-called 'hero'. "I could have handled them myself!"

All he did was turn around and "shush" her, which only infuriated her more.

"Who do you think you are, barging in there and acting like some kind of 'hero'? I can handle myself – I don't need anyone looking after me!"

"Shhh".

"I will not _shhhh_, until you tell me who you are and what…"

Her sentence was cut short as he pulled her into a small, tight alleyway, forcing Katara to let out a surprised squeak only to find herself pinned to a wall by the man's body (which she was right in her guess of him being… well toned to say the least). His left hand covered her moth whilst he held his index figure over his, lips mouthing "shhhh", which only made her frown more.

He turned his head to watch the guards rush past the street they were just in, Katara following his eyes. After enough time to be safe the soldiers had left, they both turned back, piercing gold and blue eyes meeting. His eyes trailed from hers to follow they rest of the body, noting their close proximity and then trailed back to hers again, lingering on certain places for what would be deemed longer then accepted. His eyes widened at the realisation that he was pressed up against a beautiful girl in a dark alleyway. Katara also noticing their closeness decided to break the tension with an intellectual statement of "uhhumm…"

He jerked his body of her with such speed that her body shivered from the sudden shift in temperature. After she remembered what had just happened she crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. "Okay, they're gone now, so are you going to tell me who you are?"

The man continued staring at her and she felt a little self conscious under his gaze and started shifting uneasily.

The man shook his head as if trying to shake off _certain inappropriate thoughts_ then proceeded to raise his eyebrow, confused by her indignant and ungrateful tone – "I just saved your ass and this is how you thank me."

Katara could tell she wasn't going to get a long with the person – in the space of 5 minutes he already had her angrier than she had been when stuck on a saddle with her misogynistic, immature brother for weeks on end (and of course the 17 years before that). "Saved me! I don't need saving! I can handle myself!" Her fists clenched by her sides as she leaned in close to him. "I don't need _any_ one to come and rescue me like I'm some _damsel in distress_" she waved her hands to emphasise this before poking him firmly in the chest "I am not some helpless, defenseless little girl and I most certainly will _not_ be treated like one!"

"Well excuse me for trying to help, you do know what could've happened if I hadn't been there right? So don't get all high and mighty on me. You know they're not exactly kind to people like you."

"People like me? What's _that_ supposed to mean? You think that just because I'm a girl…"

"I _meant_ someone from the Water Tribes!" he cut her off before she could break out into another rant.

A bit taken aback by this all she could do was respond with an "oh", before she quickly turned her surprise into a scowl again "and what's that supposed to mean?"

"The Fire Nation hate all other nations – they are constantly stopping by here and bullying people into giving them money and anyone caught earthbending are thrown into prisons to rot, and they are even crueler to people from the water tribes."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? The next Avatar was born into the water tribe, so every one of them is killed on sight. I am surprised they didn't kill you straight away, although they probably thought you were some 'helpless, defenseless little girl' and had other things in mind" he raised his hands in speech marks as he quoted words from her previous rants.

This caused Katara to stiffen for multiple reasons – the first being at the mention of the Avatar, the second being the suggested hint that rape was on their mind – the looks they gave her made a lot more sense now and the third being his statement that anyone from the water tribe is killed causing her to question if her father was alright.

Katara clasped her arm with her hand and looked solemnly to the ground "Dad" she whispered under her breath, barely audible enough to hear but he didn't miss it. She spoke a little louder, but the uncertainty obvious in her tone, "Does… does that mean that any Water Tribe boats they come across would…be destroyed?" Her eyes flicked up to his briefly before returning back to the dirt.

Although it was only a glimpse, he could see the tears welling up and also noticed her change in demeanor from a strong, confident woman standing her ground, to a lost little girl worried about her father, a look he knew all to well from when his mother had disappeared. Sighing his scowl faded into a gentle and very faint smile, "Why don't you come back to my house and have some tea with me and my Uncle. I am sure he would be very interested in meeting a waterbender."

Katara found herself not wanting to be alone after just finding out that her father might be dead. She immediately wanted to find Sokka and seek grievance in her big brother but had a feeling that she should accept this mans offer for a reason that escaped her for the time being, but maybe would become clearer once she got talking to him or his uncle. So with her decision made she donned on a smile and accepted his offer nonchalantly despite her immense curiosity in the man and her desperation for a hot beverage.

They began towards the small house and after a little awkward silence she though it best to break it by prying for his name. "I'm Katara by the way," she offered a welcoming smile.

He met her piercing sapphire eyes and couldn't help but let out a small smile "Zuko."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know I will keep forgetting this, so I am just going to do a broad statement.

**I do not, nor will I ever own Avatar: The Last Airbender – this applies for all former and following chapters. **

There. Now I don't have to do it for every chapter.

The two continued on in an awkward silence for most of the walk, only broken when by a "watch your step" as they approached the small house. Katara was greeted by a welcoming smell of freshly brewed tea – something she hasn't had since back at the South Pole with Gran Gran. She shook her head trying to clear those scarring memories that threatened their way to the surface and donned a false smile; one that soon turned into a real one when her eyes met that of a jolly old man holding an expensive, delicate teapot that contrasted with the rest of the house.

The man looked to the girl and momentary shock plastered his features, before a sly grin stretched across his face as he turned back to Zuko.

"Nephew, what a pleasure it is to see you again, and I see you have brought company". He once again turned his friendly grin to Katara as he continued, "And who might this lovely young lady be, humh?"

Zuko was about to speak when Katara beat him to it with the man's infectious smile now having pulled her away from certain memories. "I'm Katara"

"What a lovely name, for a beautiful woman. You may call me Iroh."

Katara's faced reddened at the compliment – she hadn't had much experience with compliments or men for that matter due to the size of her tribe. She could tell Iroh would definitely have been a charmer in his day.

She tried her best to brush past the awkwardness with a simple "Thank you" before addressing the latter statement. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Iroh"

Although Katara didn't notice Zuko also sporting a slight crimson tint to his otherwise pale complexion, Iroh certainly did, and his sly grin only widened with a knowing and slightly meddlesome glint in his eyes. He bowed slightly, the grin not leaving his face, "the pleasure is mine."

Zuko knew his Uncle well, and didn't want him getting the wrong idea so he thought now was good a time as any to address the elephant-koi in the room – the fact that he had brought a 'young lady', as Uncle would say, home with him. "Katara had some trouble with a few Fire Nation soldiers in the bar so I brought her here for her own safety."

Katara whipped around faster than would seem humanly possible, and would have been quite comical if it weren't for the fury engulfing her sapphire eyes. "My protection!? I told you I don't need protecting!"

Iroh quickly intervened – he didn't need the wisdom and foresight that came with old age to see where this was headed if left to it's own devises. "Would you care for some tea miss Katara?" Iroh asked as he gestured to a small table on the ground surrounded by four cushions.

Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before continuing in a sweet voice as she bowed her head, "I would love some, thank you Iroh." As she walked past Iroh she sent a deathly glare that could rival Azula's towards Zuko, and if it weren't for his need to shrivel up and squeeze between the floorboards to escape the intensity of those eyes, he would have been impressed. The strangest thing was that normally he would have glared back…but he put these thoughts to bed as he sat down on the cushion between Iroh and Katara, who were facing one another.

After pouring three cups, Iroh began stroking his beard in thought before finally asking the question that had been on his mind. "So, miss Katara, I have not seen you around the town before, may I ask why you are here?"

"I am here with my brother and friend – we are just passing through". Although they seemed like nice people, _well Iroh at least, _she couldn't afford to give too much away like last time so she decided to stick with the bare minimum.

"Where may I ask are you going?"

"We're not really sure, we are just travelling between Earth Kingdom towns for the time being." She offered with a shrug.

"You are from the Southern Water Tribe I assume?"

Katara nodded in reply whilst she took a sip from her tea.

"Then may I ask why it is you are travelling around the Earth Kingdoms? From my experiences, I understand the Water Tribe to be very community based and often keep to themselves."

Katara shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "My brother and I moved on… there was nothing left there for us anymore." She continued to drink her tea as an excuse to avoid eye contact.

"I see", Iroh continued to stroke his beard in thought.

"Excuse me Iroh, but may I ask you something?"

"Of course my dear!" Katara was surprised by the enthusiasm in which he responded but continued on nonetheless.

"You said 'from your experiences', and I was just wondering what you meant by that?"

"Ahh yes, I have spent my fair share of time on a boat travelling around of course – and I have even been to the both the Northern and Southern Water tribes. Such lovely places, but terribly cold, especially for a man of my age" he ended with a light joke and a jolly laugh.

Katara spared a side-glance at Zuko who she noticed was starring intently at his cup. He could feel her eyes on him and looked up to confirm his suspicions, but when their eyes locked they both glanced away quickly – something that did not escape the retired General's notice and he smiled wryly to himself.

"So miss Katara, since you are from the Water Tribe, I don't suppose you have heard any news of the whereabouts of the next Avatar?" He raised a quizzical eyebrow before adding with a solemn chuckle, "That is, if there was even another born in the cycle."

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously, not wanting this conversation to leave her backed into a corner.

"Well, there are rumours that the cycle has been broken, especially considering how the previous Avatar's life came to an end."

Katara was utterly confused by this – although she didn't know much about the previous Avatar, or any past Avatars for that matter, she had heard stories and legends from her elders. As far as she knew, there was always another reincarnation in the cycle – she's living proof – but she was curious as to why Iroh was under the impression that the cycle had ended.

Although she knew it was dangerous to talk about the Avatar this much, her curiosity got the better of her. "What happened?"

Iroh's face had fallen solemn as he began to tell her the story. "The previous Avatar was born into the Air Nomads, I believe his name was Aang. It is the Avatar's duty to maintain balance between the four nations, and Fire Lord Sozin threatened that delicate balance when he sought to gain control over to all other nations. When Avatar Roku, the avatar before Aang, passed, Sozin harnessed the power of the comment to decimate most of the Air Nomads and capture the next Avatar to ensure his victory."

Iroh looked away, ashamed of what he was saying.

"Avatar Aang was captured and imprisoned for the remainder of his life until he finally chose to end his own life."

"I'm I afraid I don't understand, if all he did was end his own life, what makes you think that the cycle was broken?" Katara asked, enthralled in the story.

"It is not the fact that he ended his own life, it is more of how he did it." He looked at Katara who nodded her head, begging him to continue.

"The guards present, those who survived the blast that is, say that he ended his own life _whilst_ in the Avatar State."

"What's that?"

"The Avatar State is a defense mechanism, which focuses the energy, skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars through their body. Whilst the Avatar is most powerful like this, it is believed that if killed whilst in this state, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist."

After a moment of silence, Iroh let out a chuckle, "Of course this is just a theory, and has not been confirmed."

Although Iroh's smile was infectious, Katara was too preoccupied with all the information she had just gained and only managed to let out a forced laugh before her false smile fell and her brow furrowed in thought. Iroh noticed she to be deep in though and turned to his Nephew, confusion written on his face. Zuko merely shrugged dismissively and continued drinking his tea.

_If the Avatar before me killed himself whilst in the Avatar State, then why am I here? Shouldn't the Avatar cycle have ended with him? But maybe it doesn't break the Avatar cycle – that could just be a myth? But then what does it mean if the Avatar is killed whilst in the Avatar State? I wonder how you go into the Avatar State too? Maybe I could learn what really happened to the past Avatar if I do._

Katara took a quick breathe in as images flooded through her mind in rapid succession.

A man chained at the arms and legs, head hung low in defeat.

A heavy metal door retched open with ease by another man with cruel, heartless eyes that rivaled his maniacal grin.

The eerie silence echoing through her very being, only to be broken by the sound of weighted armor boots colliding with the prison's floor. Each step sending shivers down her spine.

A malicious laugh broke her shivers, causing her whole body to tense in fear.

"You're pathetic," the man spat, "The mighty Avatar, spending his whole life in a cage." He continued staring down at his prize, his trophy mounted on a wall for everyone to see. "You're supposed to be the greatest bender in the world, and look at you" he scoffed, "you're not powerful, you're weak, and you always will be."

These words rang through her ears as if she were there – each word weighing on her. She remembered seeing her mother and Gran Gran limp on the bloodstained snow. How she was too weak to help them, to weak to do anything. Her eyes burned but no tears came.

The room started glowing and she felt a surge of energy flow through her being, her whole body wanted to burst out of her skin that only seemed to be just containing the waves jolting through her. Then, her body was engulfed in flames but she felt no pain, no fear – she was at its source, they were radiating from her body. And everything went black.

Katara's eyes flew open and she sat up gasping, her eyes frantically scanning her surroundings but not taking anything in. She could tell someone was speaking but everything reaching her ears was muffled, and everything reaching her eyes was fuzzy – she could just barely make out Iroh and Zuko's forms as they both grasped her arms trying to stabilize her.

As she slowed her breathing, her senses returned and she was greeted with Iroh's concerned voice. "Miss Katara – are you alright?"

"I… I…uh…" she stuttered as she continued looking around the room, confirming where she was. Her eyes met Zuko's and she noticed a range of emotions playing through his eyes – the most dominant being confusion.

"I'm fine." She breathed out a deep, calming breath as she pressed her hand to her head in an attempt to steady the raging pounding.

"What happened?" She asked as Zuko and Iroh both helped her to her feet, directing her to a futon in the adjacent room.

Once settled, Zuko and Iroh glanced at one another before their eyes settled on her again.

"Nephew," Iroh spoke in a serious tone, which in her experiences with her dad could only mean 'we need to talk', "could you please help me get some more tea for Miss Katara, I'm sure she must be thirsty."

"It's okay, I'm actually not…" Katara tried to decline so she could ask what had happened to her but was abruptly cut of by a stern, yet still warm "I insist."

She rested her head on the futon, resigning herself to the fact that she would just have to wait till they got back. She heard their footsteps across the floorboards and the Kitchen door open and close again. Her eyes began to feel heavy and every limb fell limp as she slowly drifted of to sleep.

"Uncle!" Zuko whisper-yelled, his usually stoic face filled with shock and confusion. "What the hell was THAT!?"

"Zuko," Iroh chided in a stern voice trying to calm his Nephew.

"Did she just do what I think she did? She couldn't have! And what the hell happened to her eyes? They were glowing! Why were they glowing?! Does this mean that she… that she…"

"Yes, Zuko." Iroh confirmed in a stern voice, "She is the Avatar."

Zuko continued his short, fast breaths as his brow furrowed in angry confusion.

"But, I… I thought the Avatar was dead! We searched for years Uncle, and we couldn't find him…her anywhere! How is this possible!?" Zuko was pacing in the small kitchen, Iroh doing his best to stay out of his frantic Nephew's way. He hadn't seen him this riled in years. He had hoped to help his Nephew move on from his life's struggles and turmoil's by rebuilding a life together in the Earth Kingdom.

"Zuko" Iroh muttered.

"What does this mean Uncle? I mean, what are the chances that we should have run into her now?"

"Zuko" Iroh tried again.

"I know it's been years, but maybe, just maybe my father would consider…"

"ZUKO!" Iroh shouted in a stern voice, filled with anger and disappointment. This caused Zuko to stop pacing and look to his uncle surprised.

"We have gone over this already! Going down that road won't serve either of us and I refuse to see you go back to trying to gain the respect of a man who punished you for doing what is right. You deserve better than that!"

Iroh took a deep breath to calm himself, and Zuko followed suit – relaxing his posture a bit.

Iroh continued in a more gently, however his tone remained commanding, "I understand that this may have stirred false hopes that have since been put to rest," Zuko looked away as his Uncle stepped closer, "but it will do you no good chasing a destiny that was forced on you. You must put the past to rest and follow your _own_ path, not the one that has been set out for you."

Zuko hung his head in defeat as he let out a deep and heavy sigh, trying to lift the weight off his shoulders. "I know Uncle, but how am I supposed to know what that is? What my destiny is?"

"Destiny is a funny thing and often works in mysterious ways. Why do you think it is that you weren't able to find the Avatar all those years ago, and now she shows up on your doorstep?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow in question.

"You have struggled and you have suffered. These past few years in exile have taught you so much, and helped you grow as a person. Do you think it is a coincidence that the Avatar has come in to your life at this point in time? It is your destiny to help her restore balance to the world and to restore honour to the Fire Nation by reclaiming your birthright… Prince Zuko."

Zuko looked at his Uncle, a proud glint in his aged eyes, and a warm, gentle smile. Zuko couldn't help his mouth ever so slightly turn up at the corners.

Iroh turned back to the counter and placed the tea he had prepared on a tray as he motioned for Zuko to open the door for him.

The two firebenders entered the room they left Katara in only to find her fast asleep. Her hair was sprawled out across the bed and her hand tucked under her head, acting as a pillow. Zuko starred at her for a moment before turning to Iroh, silently asking what they should do before Iroh settled on a decision to let her rest.

Katara woke up with a warm feeling on her face and as her eyes slowly fluttered open, she was greeted with the gentle orange glow of sunrays streaming in through the slightly open window. A small smile found its way over her lips as she remembered waking up like this with her mum gently stroking her shoulder and brushing the hair out of her eyes. Then that smile fell as she realised that life no longer existed, and she was reminder of where she was. Katara slowly sat up and hung her feat over the edge of the futon as she rubbed the sleep from he cobalt eyes.

She yawned whilst reaching her arms up and bending her back. Sure the Futon was the most comfortable thing she had slept on in a REALLY long time, but all her muscles felt really sore as if she had just run 20 marathons in a mere few seconds. After she finished twisting from side to side and smacking her lips together to get rid of the funny taste of sleep, she realised she wasn't alone and stiffened under the intruders gaze. She looked up to see a set of golden eyes starring intently at her and she starting shifting uncomfortably. "Ahhm", she cleared her throat trying to get his attention.

Zuko shook his head and looked down embarrassed as his pale cheeks reddened slightly before stuttering out, "Oh ah sorry, I uh…" he looked back at her before quickly averting his gaze again, now starring intently at a floorboard that must have been oh so fascinating. He raised the tray in his hands as he spoke, his eyes never leaving the slightly worn piece of wood that could do with a polish. "I uh, brought you some breakfast if you're hungry." He shrugged, trying, and hopelessly failing to act nonchalant.

"Umm, thanks", she replied awkwardly. _Why was he starring at me? And how long was he standing there in the doorway._

"Wait! BREAKFAST!?" Katara's whole body tensed in realisation.

Zuko just looked at her like she was high on cactus juice. "It's just breakfast, there's no need to be so excited about it."

Katara began to rapidly shake her head as she stood up. "No no no, it's not that, it's just I promised my brother and my friend I would be back ages ago. They're probably worried sick! They might have even come into the village to find me. Oh no!" Katara took a quick intake of breath as she began pacing. "What if some of the Fire Nation soldiers captured them! They could end up in prison, or worse…"

Her eye's darted around the room and Zuko just remained standing blankly in the doorway, occasionally blinking in confusion while Katara continued ranting and pacing in the small room. _Well this looks familiar…I guess that's something we have in common. _He chuckled lightly to himself at this. _She actually kind of looks cute when she's like this…wait what! No, Zuko, stop! I know she's attractive, but this can't happen – this _won't_ happen._

"This is all my fault! What happened last night? Why did I have to fall asleep? I have to go and find them, they could be in danger."

Iroh entered the room at this point, noticing how his Nephew wasn't about to do anything to stop the girl. "Ah miss Katara, you are up" He said joyfully as he pressed his hands together.

Katara stopped mid step and turned to Iroh. "Please, join us for some breakfast – there are a few things my Nephew and I would like to discuss with you if you will?" He extended his hand in a gesture inviting her to join him in the next room. "What about my brother and my friend? I need to get back to…"

"I am sure they will not mind your absence for a little longer." He cut her off with a smile.

_I am sure they are fine – you are probably just being paranoid Katara. Besides, you need to find out what happened last night._ She nodded and proceeded to the table whilst Zuko just stood there blankly. _How in Agni did Uncle just do that?_

"Nephew?" Iroh poked his head back through the door with a raised eyebrow, wondering why his Nephew still hadn't moved. Zuko cleared his throat and took long strides out of the room quickly. The biggest, most ridiculous grin spread itself across Iroh's entire face – a mischievous glint in his eyes. He lowly chuckled to himself. _Looks like I am going to get Gran-nieces and nephews sooner than I expected._

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the slow update – I have had trouble motivating myself to write this à so please, send in reviews! I don't care if it's just a few short words – I want to know what you think and it only takes a minute. Literally. The more the reviews, the faster I am inclined to update

It took me so long trying to perfect Iroh's words to his Nephew – I tried to make it sound all insightful and wise like all of Iroh's words. If you have any suggestions on how I could improve – please let me know

In response to laithano's review – I will be introducing a different character as Katara's earthbending teacher so unfortunately Toph won't be in this Fanfiction – her sassiness will be missed. And I was planning on sticking with the typical love triangle of two guys – sorry to disappoint but I hope you still like it J


End file.
